


#66 "Stay Over"

by Nagisa_Hawkzuki



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (there's daisuga and shimizu/yachi if you squint really hard), Asahi is concerned, Asanoya cuddles, I love tanaka and noya's friendship, M/M, Noya is a lightweight, Panic Attacks, The underage tag is for drinking!, Underage Drinking, nothing else, they are best friends and no one can stop me, though where I'm from it's not that much of a gap from the legal age but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Hawkzuki/pseuds/Nagisa_Hawkzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based on the lovely 100 Ways to Say I Love You</p><p>After a party at Asahi's house, Noya is a little worse for wear and in desperate need of Asahi's comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#66 "Stay Over"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this wonderful lovely post http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> More Asanoya, because I love to write them and your comments and kudos make me feel like I'm doing something right.
> 
> (I realise this kinda reads like an anti-drinking psa but that wasn't my intention in the slightest)

It was supposed to be just a little gathering for the third years but somehow the entirety of the Karasuno Volleyball Club were now plonked in Asahi’s living room. In all honesty, Asahi didn’t know how they thought they were going to keep it secret. Granted it was a risk telling Nishinoya about it, but surprisingly it wasn’t Karasuno’s mouthy libero that had let it slip about the party. Shimizu had made it abundantly clear she wouldn’t be coming without Yachi; and naturally in a fit of nervous babbling, Yachi had accidentally let it slip to the rest of the first years. Hinata had barely been able to contain himself and practically burst when he told Tanaka and the second years about it. Whilst most in his living room were uninvited, Asahi couldn’t say he was unhappy that they were there.

The evening had been relaxed, or as relaxed as Karasuno can be. Nishinoya had burst through Asahi’s front door as if it was his own, with Tanaka close behind, and announced to the assembled group: “BEERS ARE ON US, LADS!” This was met of course by Suga and Daichi grabbing the small crate of beers out of Noya’s hands and placing it on top of a bookcase.

“All first and second years are explicitly banned from drinking any of this.” Daichi said sternly in his best captain’s voice. The low discontented grumbling was interrupted by Yamaguchi and Yachi’s small sighs of relief. 

Nishinoya plonked himself down on a cushion next to Asahi with a sigh. “ I only wanted them cos they were called Asahi.” He groaned. Asahi gave a light chuckle and blushed faintly as he pulled Noya in closer to him. 

As the sun began to sink behind the horizon, the evening passed happily. Hinata and Yamaguchi spent most of their evening trying to convince Kageyama and Tsukishima to do karaoke with them or at the very least dance with them. Both requests were forcibly vetoed. Shimizu and Yachi were in charge of the music and the playlist they had was eclectic to say the least but it worked. Daichi and Suga didn’t sit apart the entire evening and got ridiculously soppy whenever a ballad came on. For the most part, Asahi sat with them and watched Noya and the second years choreograph dances that were almost 90% dabs. There was a content buzz to Asahi’s house that started to wind down as the evening wore on.  
As the time between Hinata’s yawns got shorter and the protests that he wasn’t tired got more half hearted, Daichi and Suga decided it was about time to call it a night as they knew Asahi would feel bad about kicking the team out at what felt like a ridiculous time in the morning. Heavy lidded and weary with sleep, but overall content, Karasuno muttered their thanks and goodbyes as they trudged out of the house, phones clutched to their ears as they rung parents or siblings for lifts home. Daichi, Suga and Asahi stood on the doorstep and waved their underclassmen off with smiles on their faces, but all three’s eyes darted about doing their usual headcount. They all shared a look when they realised that they were missing two.

“Say, when was the last time you saw Tanaka?” Suga asked nonchalantly.

“About the same time I last saw Nishinoya.” Asahi replied. “They’re probably upstairs, Nishinoya’s here all the time so he probably made himself at home.”

“Hm ok, but when was the last time you saw the crate of Asahi?” Suga said with a slight edge to his voice.

Daichi and Asahi shared a look.

“Fuck,” Daichi breathed. And without a word more they all dashed inside to the bookcase. Sure, enough the crate was gone. Suga placed his hands gently over his ears as Daichi bellowed. “TANAKAA, NISHINOYA!!” Inevitably, when there was no answer, Daichi sighed angrily. “Where’ve they gone?”

“Think about it, it’s freezing cold, no normal person would be outside now so..” Suga tried to spell it out for them.

“So, they’ll be outside. The idiots!” Daichi was the first to click. “Come on, let’s go.” He said, pulling on his jacket and heading for the door. 

Suga followed and glanced back over his shoulder. “Asahi, are you coming?” 

“Um, I think I’ll wait here,” Asahi said,before quickly adding to calm their quizzical faces, “In case they come back.”

“Right.” Suga nodded and with that they were gone. Asahi relaxed the tension he’d been carrying in his shoulders, he was glad they’d gone for now, because he had a suspicion where Noya was and it’d be so much easier on everyone if the team parents weren’t there.

He ran up the stairs, and paced gently across to his bedroom door. He tapped at it lightly. 

“N..Nishinoya?” But it wasn’t Noya’s voice that he heard but Tanaka’s.

“Noya! Noya, calm down, you’ll be fine! I’ll get Asahi, calm down, bro. Noya, please?” 

It wasn’t as if Asahi wasn’t going to open the door, but the panic and desperation in Tanaka’s voice was enough to make him open it with such speed that it almost came off its  
hinges.

Asahi’s heart broke in his chest at the sight in front of him: Tanaka sat on his bed with tears in his eyes as he clutched a sobbing Nishinoya to his chest and rocked him gently, still trying to calm him down. 

The words stuck to Asahi’s throat.

“N..Nishi..Nishinoy…”

Nishinoya didn’t look up as Asahi had spoken in scarcely more than a whisper, but Tanaka did. His eyes widened in relief and he let out a choked: “Asahi-san!”

With that Noya looked up briefly and Asahi saw everything. He saw the eyes red, puffy and sore from crying; the snot and spit dribbling down his face from the ragged breathing and loss of control. Asahi couldn’t help but stare, he’d never seen Nishinoya like this before. Noya quickly hid his face again and slowly climbed off Tanaka, before, collapsing into Asahi’s bedcovers.

With soft, slow steps, Asahi made his way over to the bed. He tried to ask Tanaka what had happened, but he couldn’t find the words. 

“We drank it all..” Tanaka’s voice was hollow as he spoke.”We didn’t mean to, but Noya got really sick..”

“Sick?!” Asahi gasped “Nishinoya, are you alright?”

“He’s ok. Well he’s not his head’s spinning and he still feels sick but he’s worried about his parents.”

“His parents?”

“Mm, they’re really strict about stuff like this..” 

Asahi shot a glance at Nishinoya’s still shaking frame.

“Thank you, Tanaka.” 

“I feel so bad..”

“Don’t.” Asahi shook his head gently. “You’re a good friend. Thank you for taking care of him.”

Tanaka looked away and wiped his eyes.

“You can use the house phone to call Saeko, if you want.” 

Tanaka nodded and headed for the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Asahi. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “Look after him, Asahi-san”

When Tanaka had gone, Asahi sat down on the bed. As gently as he could he placed a hand on Nishinoya’s back.

“Nishinoya?”

No answer.

“Nishinoya, you can talk to me. I promise, you can al-”

“I fucked up.” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“I said, I fucked up, Asahi! Badly, hugely.” Nishinoya whirled around. Asahi knew it was wrong of him to think of himself, but he had to admit the lack of ‘san’ stung a little.

“I..I’m sure it’s not that bad-”

“You don’t get it, Asahi.” Nishinoya all but spat. “My parents.. They.. they’ll” His breathing grew frantic again and his chest heaved up and down. Asahi pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Asahi..Asahi.. They’ll kill me.” He sobbed into Asahi’s chest. Asahi placed gentle kisses on the top of his head and rubbed one hand soothingly on his back and with the other held both of Nishinoya’s trembling hands. “They won’t, Noya, they won’t.”

“They will! I’ve been getting in so much shit. I flunked my last tests. The school wrote home. I mean it only makes sense I do this to top it off, I’m such a fuck up.” 

Asahi’s heart tightened with sympathy.

“Noya, it’ll work out. I promise you. Trust me.”

Through his tears, Nishinoya shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Asahi. But I just can’t-not this time. This is the one thing. They said they’d kick me out. They’re close to it anyway and now I’m drunk- oh god. I can’t not go home. But they can’t see me like this, they can’t, Asahi,they can’t!” 

He’d completely lost control of his breathing now. He couldn’t talk,he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. All he could do was panic. And whilst, just the sight of Noya being so beyond broken made him want to curl up and cry, it was all Asahi could do to lie the pair of them down and envelope Noya in a full body hug. He held him tightly and whispered reassuringly in his ear. 

“It’ll be ok. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Asahi thought they seemed like empty words, but it seemed to be working. Noya’s breathing calmed and Asahi breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“I can’t go back home, Asahi.” Noya’s voice came as a whimper from somewhere deep within their entwined bodies.

“Stay over.” Asahi’s voice was calm and steady. 

Noya poked his head up and stared at Asahi in awe. “What?”

“Stay, here. Stay here, with me.” He gave the smile that made Noya feel as though everything might be alright after all. “Stay here, I’ll call your parents, tell them we were working late on a project and you’re staying over.”

Noya chuckled slightly, “It has to be something they believe,Asahi-san” Asahi smiled back partially because Noya had laughed but also because his ‘san’ was back which meant Noya was calming down. 

“Ok, ok, maybe not school work then.” He laughed. “I’ll think of something, give me some credit, Nishinoya.” 

“Right, right.”

Asahi untangled himself and sat up.

“I’ll call them now.”

Noya made to sit up as well but was quickly forced back down.

“Aargh, God, my head…” He whined.

Asahi smiled sympathetically.

“You, stay there. You’ve drunk too much and you don’t know how to handle it.” He placed a large hand gently on Noya’s forehead. “For now just get some rest. I’ll get you some painkillers as well and a drink.”

He stood up and padded gently to the door.

“Asahi..”

He turned around.

“Thank you and… uh.. Please, don’t leave me..”

A faint blush painted Asahi’s cheek, but he managed to retain relative cool. 

“Never, Nishinoya. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

The note on the kitchen counter meant that Tanaka had talked to Daichi and Suga, which would mean Nishinoya might be free of a lecture, just this once. Cool water filled the glass in the sink whilst Asahi counted out two paracetamol and dialled Nishinoya’s home phone before taking a deep breath and preparing for what could be the longest conversation he’d ever have.

 

When Asahi came upstairs , after a passive aggressive but mercifully short phone call with Nishinoya’s father, he opened the door as quietly as he could and whispered:

“Nishinoya?”

Slow, deep breathing and few snuffles came from the bed. A few steps closer, Asahi could see Noya splayed out on his bed, mouth hanging open and dribble pouring down his chin, but peaceful and asleep.

Asahi gently placed the glass and painkillers on his bedside table.

He leant over and pressed his warm lips to Nishinoya’s forehead which was cool with sweat. Nishinoya’s nose wrinkled slightly as Asahi’s stubble brushed past it and Asahi giggled slightly.

“Goodnight, Nishinoya” He said before kissing him on the forehead again and covering him with the duvet properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I, somehow, made myself really sad writing this and I don't know why?  
> (although pls note how I can't write angst that isn't easily solved haha) 
> 
>  
> 
> I also needed Asahi comforting Noya cos I always write Noya comforting Asahi and I've never seen a more mutually beneficial relationship than Asanoya so I thought I'd even things up (Noya's panic is based solely on how I am when I'm panicky so I hope it was ok)
> 
> (also usually i hc Noya's parents as being super cool and chill but they needed to be like this for it so work, so sorry mr and mrs nishinoya)
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr (I always reblog asanoya bc they are my life source) -> sunshine-season.tumblr.com
> 
> (I'll probably write something happier next time haha!)


End file.
